


Power of the Dragons

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Series: Kuroninja Dragon Orb Saga [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Super Sentai Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Character-centric, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: This is the first story from the Kuroninja series that I've posted here, but it's not the first story of the Kuroninja series overall. Before reading this, here's some information that can make this chapter easier to understand. I'll do this for the other chapters too.The Kuroninja series is mostly a Super Sentai fanfiction, but it takes place in the "Kuroninja Multiverse". There are 10000 Earths in the Kuroninja Multiverse. Earth 1 is the Super Sentai universe, but Kyuranger is on Earth 9. Earth 2 is the Power Rangers universe(s), and Earth 3 is the Kamen Rider universe(s). At the center of the Multiverse is Earth 0.In the Kuroninja series, Kuroninja is also in a relationship with ShiroNinger, MomoNinger, Lupin Yellow, Patren 3gou, and Shinken Yellow all at the same time. Normally he hangs out with Lupin Yellow more than the others but “Power of the Dragons” takes place when the Lupinrangers are still trapped in the Gangler boss’ safe.There’s also an Anti-Kuroninja who uses to be Kuroninja’s archenemy, but then Kuroninja started fighting against more powerful enemies. Now, Anti-Kuroninja is trying to become Kuroninja’s archenemy again.
Series: Kuroninja Dragon Orb Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706602
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story from the Kuroninja series that I've posted here, but it's not the first story of the Kuroninja series overall. Before reading this, here's some information that can make this chapter easier to understand. I'll do this for the other chapters too.
> 
> The Kuroninja series is mostly a Super Sentai fanfiction, but it takes place in the "Kuroninja Multiverse". There are 10000 Earths in the Kuroninja Multiverse. Earth 1 is the Super Sentai universe, but Kyuranger is on Earth 9. Earth 2 is the Power Rangers universe(s), and Earth 3 is the Kamen Rider universe(s). At the center of the Multiverse is Earth 0.
> 
> In the Kuroninja series, Kuroninja is also in a relationship with ShiroNinger, MomoNinger, Lupin Yellow, Patren 3gou, and Shinken Yellow all at the same time. Normally he hangs out with Lupin Yellow more than the others but “Power of the Dragons” takes place when the Lupinrangers are still trapped in the Gangler boss’ safe.
> 
> There’s also an Anti-Kuroninja who uses to be Kuroninja’s archenemy, but then Kuroninja started fighting against more powerful enemies. Now, Anti-Kuroninja is trying to become Kuroninja’s archenemy again.

It started when I was on a date with Kasumi, also known as Momoninger. We were walking through the park, but then I saw something weird in the sky. It looked like a black hole, only it wasn't sucking anything in. Something shot out from the portal as it closed, and Kasumi got knocked out. I turned around and saw someone in black armor with some kind of dragon scale pattern or something. He also had a black helmet with a green visor, which looked like Dragonranger's helmet. He also had a chestplate shaped almost like that golden chestplate Dragonranger wore, but it was silver with a diamond that glowed bright green in the middle of the chestplate. Kasumi was knocked out where he was standing, so of course I fought against him.

For some reason, though, I felt weak when I ran toward him, and I began to lose energy. I had no idea what kind of power he had that was making me lose energy, but I knew I couldn't just rely on my ninja skills. I was also trained in magic, and I brought my favourite powerup, the Blade of Kings, with me. It's this sword that changes colour, and I can get different superpowers from it based on an idol that I'm thinking of. I can't just think of any idol, though. It has to be someone I have a strong connection with. I was fighting against someone who was draining my power slowly, so I didn't have time to think of an idol. I just chose the first one that appeared in my head...

...and it couldn't have been any worse than this, because the first idol I thought of just happened to be my least favourite one. Some yellow-green accents appeared in my black ranger suit, and my dodging power increased. One benefit of this power is that my attacks become more unpredictable. I grabbed my sword, which glowed yellow-green, but instead of the traditional, normal way of swinging a sword, I swung the sword as if it were a golf club and I was playing golf. I managed to hit the guy, but as he was running away from me, I was starting to lose energy really fast. But here's another good thing about this form. Somehow, I was able to activate a hidden feature. I started to yell out:

**"OVERDRIVE!"**

Suddenly, my visor turned purple. A purple liquid started to engulf my suit before turning solid and shattering. The yellow-green features of my suit were now purple, and so was the glowing blade of my sword. I charged at my opponent with my new boost of energy, but every attack I made was weaker than the last. My first attacks were very strong, since I was in Overdrive, but the ones after that were very weak.  
"How are you draining my power?" I asked.  
"I'm not draining your power, it's happening by itself," the guy answered. "The longer you fight me, the weaker you become!" He then punched me in the face and I fell down to the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. At least I always win, even in defeat...

Of course I always win. You might be wondering how I won? That's what I'm going to talk about next. A red orb appeared in front of me, and I knew exactly what it was. It was the Dracon Orb, which I had rescued about two months ago. Without thinking, I grabbed it, and I felt this sudden surge of energy flowing through me. I pointed my arm at the guy and shot a red lightning bolt at him, knocking him out. The power was gone, but at least I was back to normal.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked the guy as I slowly approached him. The guy untransformed, and he was holding a black spherical object the same shape and size as the Dracon Orb. That wasn't what surprised me. What was surprising was when I looked up and saw my own helmet. Only it wasn't my own helmet. It belonged to a Kuroninja from another universe. I've seen so many Kuroninjas from different universes, and despite what they say, I'm better than all of them. This guy was no exception. In fact, I don't think anyone from his Earth knew who he was either, and there's a really good reason why.

That Kuroninja was none other than Kuroninja 2. He's the Kuroninja from Earth 2, the Earth that comes after Earth 1, so you might think he's very popular, right?

Well guess what? The universe of Earth 2 is different from the other universes. Earth 1 is the main Super Sentai universe, but it's very easy to know if there's any separate worlds. The only exception is with Kyuranger, because they're on Earth 9, not Earth 1. However, Earth 2 is home to the Power Rangers universe, and my Earth 0 counterpart, the one in charge of the Kuroninja Multiverse, didn't really organize the alternate universes of the Power Rangers very well. He just clustered them all together in Earth 2. Because of this, nobody really knows anything about the Kuroninja of Earth 2. They're too busy focusing on the Power Rangers. Kuroninja 2 is just an afterthought, and unlike me, he hasn't really thought of getting involved with the Power Rangers from ANY part of Earth 2. He didn't even show up when the Ninja Steel Rangers ended up meeting the Ninningers, and then Anti-Kuroninja got them into fighting each other. I won't tell you anything about how that happened, because it would make the story even more complicated than it already is. For now, just know that I was fighting against the Kuroninja of Earth 2.

As I confronted Kuroninja 2, Kasumi woke up and saw that there were two Kuroninjas. She collapsed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first appearance of Kuroninja 2.
> 
> The forms that Kuroninja gets from the Blade of Kings are based on idols from Morning Musume. Kuroninja has unlocked 8 forms. 2 of them are from the 6th generation, 4 of them are from the 9th generation, and 2 of them are from the 10th generation.
> 
> Even though Kuroninja says he always wins, it’s actually really easy to win against him. All you have to do to win against Kuroninja is have the same last name as HurricaneRed and a name/nickname/title that involves the Japanese character “空”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is narrated by Anti-Kuroninja instead of Kuroninja. The emerald green accents are a reference to a 10th generation member of Morning Musume whose initials are the initials of Earth 1 Kuroninja's favourite member of Morning Musume spelled backwards. However, ever since it became Anti-Kuroninja's default form, it seems to fit Anti-Kuroninja better than I originally thought because one of Kuroninja's forms is based on another 10th generation member of Morning Musume who uses the colour orange.
> 
> Anti-Kuroninja also has his own henchmen, known as the Cyberninjas. The Cyberninjas are cyborg ninjas created from the souls of fallen ninjas placed in robot bodies. Anti-Kuroninja gets these souls from The Underworld, one of the 8 worlds in the Outer Kuroninja Multiverse.

Hello everyone, Anti-Kuroninja here. I'm taking over this chapter to make it way more interesting than before. Kuroninja doesn't deserve all the story to himself, and that's why I'm here.

It was just an average day for me at first. I was in my mountain fortress, preparing the Cybernindragon, which is this metallic robot dragon I made after unlocking my new power of Force Idolization. It's similar to what Kuroninja does but better, because I decide what form to take instead of the other way around. I've added emerald green accents to my light grey ranger suit with this new form, and my fighting skills are way better than they were last time.

Anyway, after adding more pictures to my Shironinger shrine, A white ranger appeared at my door. It wasn't the white ranger I wanted to visit me, though. He looked like some kind of dragon-themed ranger with a light blue visor and light blue wings. In his hand was a white orb. My Cyberninjas tried to stop him, but he was somehow able to reduce their power by 50%. I grabbed my emerald green sword and pointed it at the door which connects the entrance hall to the Cybernindragon Room. It was destroyed, and in front of me was the White Dragon Warrior. I know what his name is because he told me.

It looked like the White Dragon Warrior was about to kill me, but that's not why he was there. Although he came from Earth 46, somehow he knew of my Force Idolization technique. He was planning on using it for the 5 Dragon Orbs. This was confusing, because I thought there's only two, the Dragon Orb and the Dracon Orb. It turns out that they're the Green Dragon Orb and the Red Dragon Orb. At least the names won't be confusing anymore. I told him that I wasn't able to help him because Force Idolization didn't work on Dragon Orbs, but then the White Dragon Warrior gave me a CD with a J-pop idol on the front of the cover. I have no idea who it was because I don't listen to J-pop.

Anyway, a Cyberninja walked by and I pointed my finger at him. His eyes turned from red to blue, the same colour as the accents on my suit- wait a minute, they're supposed to be emerald green! It turns out that once I saw the CD, I was able to Force Idolize a new form. The White Dragon Warrior knew about my Force Idolization skills, which means he's obviously one of my fans. I have a lot of fans all over the Multiverse, despite the fact that most of them like to pretend that they hate me and that they like Kuroninja instead.

Anyway, since I enjoy helping out my fans, I decided to go with the White Dragon Warrior to find the dragon orbs. We ended up going to this neighborhood. The White Dragon Warrior and I went inside a house, up to a bedroom. I looked around and the first thing I saw was all this clutter lying around on a desk, and I also saw a large, plush cow toy next to the bed. I sensed a familiar aura that I despised as I walked in. As soon as I opened the door, I realized whose house this was, especially when Kuronindragon, the Kuroninja of Earth 69, was in front of me.

It's not Kuronindragon's house, by the way. This wasn't Earth 69. It wasn't nice enough. The White Dragon Warrior tried to divide Kuronindragon's power to make him weaker, but he's the guardian of the Green Dragon Orb, and the Green Dragon Orb has this ability to make its power equal to one opponent. Kuronindragon has that power, I know this from his watching his battles in that tournament where Kuroninja wanted to see who the best Kuroninja in the Kuroninja Multiverse was (that tournament was rigged because I didn't win). Anyway, every time Kuronindragon got his power divided by the White Dragon Warrior, he would just use his power to equal the White Dragon Warrior's power again. While those two were having their duel, I grabbed the Green Dragon Orb. Or I would've if it weren't for the one who lived in this house. This house was the home of THE MOST CONTROVERSIAL ADDITION TO THE KURONINJA MULTIVERSE...Of course, I almost forgot about it. She was the Green Dragon orb's chosen one. When I saw her coral pink hair and her red bow, I was ready to fight. I could see into her light blue eyes. Despite her energetic personality, I knew her weakness. She wasn't going to let me take the Green Dragon Orb that easily.

The Green Dragon Orb started flying towards her, and she was going to face me in the Green Dragon Armour. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against the Green Dragon Warrior, so I instinctively reached for the orb. A blue cloud formed around it, and when that happened, the White Dragon Warrior knew his plan was going very well. He then punched Kuronindragon in the face, knocking him out. The Green Dragon Orb was now under my control, but I was working with the White Dragon Warrior, so it was under his control too. As for the most controversial addition to the Kuroninja Multiverse, neither me or the White Dragon Warrior thought about her as we walked out with the Green Dragon Orb. We just left her hanging.

Anyway, I guess I'll just hand the next part over to Kuroninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the most controversial addition to the Kuroninja Multiverse and the Green Dragon Warrior is exactly who you think it is. 
> 
> The new form that the White Dragon Warrior gives Anti-Kuroninja isn't based on a member of Morning Musume.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to reintroduce 2 rangers of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, or the Hanarangers, to the Kuroninja series. In the Kuroninja series, the Flowery Kunoichi Team accompanied Kuroninja when he was completing the Five Ninja Trials, which would help him become a ranger. The two that Kuroninja spent the most with were the blue and purple rangers of the Flowery Kunoichi Team.
> 
> Anyway, the Flowery Kunoichi Team had disappeared from the series without any explanation, so this chapter is supposed to reintroduce two of them. There's also this theory that Ran, the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team and the very first purple ranger in all of Super Sentai, was never evil, because originally, the Hanarangers were an evil Sentai team created to fight against the Kakurangers.

It seems like Anti-Kuroninja was narrating the 2nd chapter. Fortunately this chapter will be told by I, the Kuroninja of Earth 1!  
  
Let's see...where we left off, I ran into Kuroninja 2, who looks exactly like me, especially when he's not wearing the black dragon armour. Kasumi also noticed that we looked very similar and collapsed. I asked Kuroninja 2 to help take Kasumi to my house, and so Kuroninja 2 agreed. On the way, the black orb that gave Kuroninja 2 his power was floating around me, and at the same time, it felt like my hands were becoming weaker, and I was almost about to drop Kasumi. I asked Kuroninja 2 to stop the black orb from draining my strength, but Kuroninja 2 had no idea what to do. I realized I had no choice. I decided to call Yakumo because I felt like Dragomaru would help us get to my house quicker. Unfortunately, I didn't feel like doing it because Yakumo has a crush on Kasumi, despite the fact that they're both cousins.  
  
The ride back to my house was very terrifying, since we had to ride on Dragomaru from the outside. I knew it was going to be safe since Kasumi was with us, and Yakumo would never want to hurt Kasumi, but then it started raining. The weather got even worse a few minutes later because there were thunderstorms, and Kuroninja 2 almost got struck by lightning. Fortunately, we got to my house safely.  
  
Me and Kuroninja 2 entered the house and put Kasumi on the sofa so she could rest. When she recovered, I properly introduced her to Kuroninja 2. Even though me and Kuroninja 2 look similar, there's one thing that sets us apart: Kuroninja 2 made a terrible first impression on Kasumi. Unlike me, Kuroninja 2 isn't really that charming.  
  
Anyway, I decided to relax while Kuroninja 2 and Kasumi got to know each other better. Two cats started to enter the room. These cats, however, aren't normal cats. They aren't my pets. I don't own any pets. These two cats are actually my _familiars._  
 _  
_Now this might be a little confusing to you. How do I have familiars when I'm a ninja, not a wizard? Here's a recap so you understand this more: before I became a ninja, I studied spell-casting because I wanted to be a mage. However, I sucked at it. In fact, these familiars didn't even start as _my_ familiars! They used to serve an evil group of Youkai when one of them, Gashadokuro, became their leader, and they fought against a ninja Sentai team as their evil counterpart. These cats also have a human form, which they're more used to than their cat form. If this sounds _**familiar**_ to you, that's because my familiars are Flower Ninja Ayame and Flower Ninja Ran, the blue and purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. I have no interest in Suiren, the green ranger, but I have no idea where Sakura, the pink ranger, and Yuri, the orange ranger, are. Also, I know that some people think familiars are evil, but not all of them are. In fact, out of everyone in the Flowery Kunoichi Team, Ran is the only one who wasn't evil when she worked for the Youkai.  
  
Anyway, Ayame and Ran transformed back into their human form. Kasumi was surprised when she saw two kunoichi standing next to me, because it had been a long time since I had last fought alongside anyone from the Flowery Kunoichi Team. I don't even know if Kasumi remembers who the Flowery Kunoichi Team are. After reintroducing Kasumi to Ayame and Ran, I turned on the tv to see if there was something interesting going on.  
  
On the news it showed what appeared to be a silver dragon with emerald green eyes flying away from a suburban neighbourhood. I recognized that dragon as the Cybernindragon, because I had fought with Anti-Kuroninja many times, and the Cybernindragon was like his Zord or something. What seemed a bit strange was that there was something flying with the Cybernindragon. It looked like a person in white armour, with light blue wings. The Cybernindragon was following him as they left the neighbourhood. I decided to head off to that neighbourhood to see what Anti-Kuroninja was doing, and find out who that guy was. Kuroninja 2 decided to go with me. Kasumi stayed behind with Ran, but Ayame decided to go with me. It has been a while since KuroninjAyame was in action against anyone.  
  
Me, Ayame, and Kuroninja 2 arrived in the house. Fortunately, nothing was destroyed. Unfortunately, that meant I had to knock on the door so that someone would let us in. To my surprise, the one who answered was the Kuroninja of Earth 69, Kuronindragon. I could tell that Kuronindragon was about to keep us out until he saw Kuroninja 2, who was holding the black orb.  
  
The house looked very nice inside, but I've seen a lot of houses that look like that. Kuronindragon was leading us upstairs, into what appeared to be someone's bedroom. When I stepped inside the bedroom and saw all the clutter everywhere, I knew that this wasn't Kuronindragon's house, since Kuronindragon is more organized than this. It all made more sense to me after this, because Kuronindragon already lives in Earth 69. Why would he come to Earth 1 to buy a house?  
  
Anyway, Kuronindragon told us all to sit down so he could tell us something. He explained that there were actually 5 Dragon Orbs, and not two. We already knew about the Green and Red Dragon Orbs, but there was also a blue dragon orb, a white dragon orb, and a black dragon orb, which chose Kuroninja 2. The chosen one of the White Dragon Orb had brought Anti-Kuroninja on his side and gave him a new power so he could steal the Green Dragon Orb and put it under his control. Kuronindragon didn't want the White Dragon Warrior to take control of all 5 orbs because it would bring an imbalance to the Kuroninja Multiverse.  
  
Kuroninja 2 wasn't interested in joining Kuronindragon's mission to stop the White Dragon Warrior, and neither was I. However, he knew exactly what to say. Kuronindragon had been researching the five Dragon Orbs, and he knew that the Black Dragon Orb chose people who had a lot of potential, but were usually left out. Kuroninja 2 was from the same universe as the Power Rangers, so he didn't get a chance to shine. Kuronindragon told Kuroninja 2 that the Black Dragon Orb chose him because of his hidden potential that he didn't get the chance to show anyone. Kuroninja 2 decided to join Kuronindragon on his mission to stop the White Dragon Warrior.  
  
As for me, Kuronindragon told me that the White Dragon Orb chooses people who desire power over others, and almost every person that the White Dragon Orb chose was evil. Of course, I felt like I had to join Kuronindragon, because the White Dragon Warrior sounded like someone I don't want to succeed. A lot of bad things happen when forces of evil take over.  
  
Anyway, as Kuronindragon successfully convinced me and Kuroninja 2 to join his mission to stop the White Dragon Warrior, Ayame sensed that someone else was in the bedroom. She drew her ninja sword, but luckily, I was able to find out who it was first. She had short, pink hair, and a red bow on her head, and when I saw her light blue eyes, I immediately recognized her. She used to be one of my students before, back when I thought running a ninja school was a good idea. Unfortunately, it wasn't, because my students started getting more attention than me. She was also the unluckiest out of all the students. She had been captured and taken to the Shadow Dimension, killed by Akuroninja, only to come back to life, and her boyfriend, who was also part of my ninja school, sacrificed himself to save the world from someone named Lord Nemesis. Even though she went through all this, she was usually very cheerful and energetic most of the time. I think the last time I saw her, she was the vice president of the book club at her school, but the president of that club mysteriously left one day, so I guess she's the president now. Unfortunately, it has been a long time since we last seen each other, so I don't remember her name very well. However, she seemed to remember mine.  
  
"Hey, Kuroninja!" she said. "Long time no see!"  
"You too..." I said. "Sorry, but I might've forgot your name...Sayuri, isn't it?"  
"It's _Sayori,"_ she said, a little disappointed that I couldn't remember her name. Sayori wasn't really from the Kuroninja Multiverse, but I know she was somehow chosen by the Green Dragon Orb due to her selflessness. I think she was the one who lived here, and this was her bedroom.  
  
"Ok, so now that you're all here," Kuronindragon said, "it's time to look for the Blue Dragon Orb. I'm sensing it now..."  
  
Kuronindragon told me where the Blue Dragon Orb was, and I knew exactly where to go.  
  
Somehow, the Blue Dragon Orb was at my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember how Doki Doki Literature Club ended up becoming part of the Kuroninja series last year, but I had this idea to give Sayori a major role. She was supposed to have powers from the Green Dragon Orb, which was originally just the Dragon Orb. It was a terrible idea because most of the fans of the Kuroninja series are more interested in Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, so it felt like Sayori was being forced in.
> 
> The other two characters from DDLC have gotten better roles in the Kuroninja series than Sayori. Yuri was introduced as the mysterious "Darkprism Assassin," who fights with knives and used to reside in Darkprism, one of the worlds in the Outer Kuroninja Multiverse. Darkprism is supposed to be an interdimensional prison where everything is black and purple. Natsuki was Anti-Kuroninja's apprentice for a while and became a ninja with the power of the Void.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived in my house, ready to search for the Blue Dragon Orb. It was raining heavily as I got near my house. Ayame and Kuroninja 2 were behind me. I entered the living room, but I didn't see the Blue Dragon Orb. Ayame decided to search the kitchen, which was also where Ran was, Kuroninja 2 went to the washroom, and I headed to one of the bedrooms. When I entered the bedroom, I noticed Yakumo and Kasumi sitting on the bed together.  
  
"What are you doing here, Yakumo?" I asked.  
"Kasumi invited me here," Yakumo said.  
Immediately I forgot about the Blue Dragon Orb. I think the weather started to get more intense when that happened, because I could hear thunder, and it was getting dark outside. I don't know if this was a coincidence, because Yakumo realized that me and Kasumi were dating. It's been about 2 years since me and Kasumi were together, and Yakumo only realized it _now._ I think it's because he thought I was dating Shironinger, but I have nothing to do with Shironinger. Yakumo pointed his wand at me and fired a spell, but I dodged in time. It hit a nearby lamp instead and sent it flying somewhere.  
  
Anyway, I have no problem with Kasumi dating both me and Yakumo at the same time, and I'm sure that Yakumo's crush on Kasumi is only one-sided, but Yakumo was envious of me.  
"So, you want Kasumi all to yourself..." Yakumo assumed. That's not true, by the way.  
"Are you sure you want to face me?" I asked, trying to be reasonable. "Kuroninja always wins, you know."  
I think Yakumo got the wrong idea.  
"I don't mind a little competition," Yakumo said. "This is going to be _easy._ "  
  
Suddenly, the thunderstorm got very loud, and Yakumo got struck by lightning. Both me and Kasumi were shocked and we both covered our eyes. When I opened them, there was a large hole in the ceiling of the bedroom. Also, standing in front of me was a figure in blue armour with a dragon-scale pattern. He also had a yellow visor. I knew exactly what this meant. The Blue Dragon orb had been above my house, waiting for a chosen one. And that chosen one just so happened to be Yakumo, also known as AoNinger.  
  
I don't really know how destructive the power of a Dragon Warrior is, so I asked Yakumo if we could go outside. The newly chosen Blue Dragon Warrior agreed, because he had no idea what this new power was.  
  
Anyway, Yakumo fired several lightning bolts at me. The first one hurt when it hit me, but the second one caused slightly more damage. It seemed like the longer we fought, Yakumo's power would increase slowly. I grabbed the Blade of Kings and activated it. The blade turned pink, and pink accents appeared on my suit. I needed to use this form because it made me resistant to magic attacks. I also wanted to see what it would look like if Yakumo combined the Blue Dragon Orb's power with spellcasting. Yakumo cast a spell at me, and I was hit with a blue lightning bolt. Suddenly, I ended up in a completely different form. The Blade of Kings was purple this time, and so were the accents on my suit. I had no idea what this form was, but somehow, the chaos created from magic combined with Blue Dragon power allowed me to unlock a new Idolization form. I decided that I was going to use this to my advantage. I quickly charged at Yakumo with my new form, but Kasumi was outside and asked both me and Yakumo what we were doing. Yakumo untransformed, and in his hand was a blue orb. It was the Blue Dragon Orb.  
  
Kasumi told us to stop because she had no idea what was going on. I explained to her that we were looking for the Blue Dragon Orb, and that it had chosen Yakumo while we were fighting. Obviously, I never told Kasumi why me and AoNinger were fighting.  
  
The thunderclouds started to clear up, and the sky was no longer dark. However, even though the shadows from the thunderclouds were gone, a new, dragon-shaped shadow took its place. I looked up and saw the Cybernindragon. Anti-Kuroninja and the White Dragon Warrior had found the Blue Dragon Orb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the blue form that Anti-Kuroninja unlocks in chapter 2, the purple form that Kuroninja unlocks isn't based on anyone from Morning Musume, even though one of my favourite members of Morning Musume has the colour purple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is narrated by Anti-Kuroninja instead of Kuroninja. It's also the last one from Anti-Kuroninja's pov.

Anti-Kuroninja here.  
  
What? You thought I'd let Kuroninja tell the rest of the story? I already did chapter 2, so I guess I'll do another chapter. Me and Kuroninja are the greatest duo in the Kuroninja Multiverse, even though we fight against each other.  
  
Anyway, I was behind the White Dragon Warrior, and I was riding the Cybernindragon. We were waiting for the sky to clear up because based on the info that the White Dragon Warrior gave me, the Blue Dragon Orb creates thunderstorms to hide itself. When the sky cleared, I saw three people. The first one was this guy wearing a blue blazer. His name doesn't matter, but I think he's Shironinger's cousin. The second one was Kuroninja's girlfriend who's also Shironinger's cousin. The third one was Kuroninja himself. The guy in the blazer was holding a blue orb. It was the Blue Dragon Orb.  
  
I'm starting to dislike the White Dragon Warrior now. When Kuroninja saw us, I wanted to fight him, but the White Dragon Warrior made me go after the Blue Dragon Orb instead. The guy in the blazer and Kuroninja's girlfriend were about to fight together when they saw me, and they pulled out their ninja swords and transformed. The guy transformed into AoNinger and Kuroninja's girlfriend transformed into MomoNinger. It looked like they were both going to fight me, but then Kuroninja's girlfriend left AoNinger with me so she could help Kuroninja fight the White Dragon Warrior.  
  
Anyway, AoNinger tried to fight me, but I kept dodging his attacks. I also blocked most of them with my Void Ninja skills, so AoNinger decided to change tactics. He threw the Blue Dragon Orb in the air and transformed into a new form. I guess he's the Blue Dragon Warrior or something. The Blue Dragon Warrior's power was getting stronger as we were fighting. At the same time, I could see the White Dragon Warrior using his power to drain half of Kuroninja's and MomoNinger's attack power and absorb that half. AoNinger then gave Kuroninja and MomoNinger some of his power by striking them with lightning. It gave them more energy, but it also weakened the Blue Dragon Warrior. I used this opportunity to punch AoNinger in the face and knock him out. I was about to take the Blue Dragon Orb, but then someone shot me in the back.  
  
I turned around and saw another dragon warrior, only this time, he was wearing black. It was the Black Dragon Warrior. I ran toward him, but he started draining my energy. As Kuroninja defeated the White Dragon Warrior, I grabbed the Blue Dragon Orb and used my new power to force it under my control. With this power, I increased my strength slowly as I walked towards the Black Dragon Warrior. I then shot him down with a lightning bolt and used my new power to force the Black Dragon Orb under my control. This was very lucky. Me and the White Dragon Warrior were supposed to find only one dragon orb here, but we found two. I got both Dragon Orbs and gave them to the White Dragon Warrior, who was about to get defeated by Kuroninja until I showed up.  
  
By the way, I saw the Black Dragon Warrior untransform when I took the Black Dragon Orb away from him, and it was very confusing. The Black Dragon Warrior looked like Kuroninja, but Kuroninja was fighting the White Dragon Warrior, not me! Anyway, it doesn't matter. At least I was able to fight Kuroninja.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think a lot of people liked the last chapter when Anti-Kuroninja was narrating, so I, Kuroninja, will be telling the rest of the story.

After the fight between me and the White Dragon Warrior, there were some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that while the White Dragon Warrior was fighting me, Anti-Kuroninja was able to force the Blue and Black Dragon Orbs away from Yakumo and Kuroninja 2.

The good news is that my house didn't get destroyed!

When we went inside my house to rest, Yakumo wasn't planning on helping me and Momoninger. He just left without saying anything. I'm guessing it's because Kasumi chose to team up with me against the White Dragon Warrior, but other than that I can't think of any other reason. Kuroninja 2 was the most upset out of all of us, because he lost the Black Dragon Orb, the only thing that would get him noticed on Earth 2. Without it he would just be one of the ten thousand Kuroninjas in the Multiverse. There's probably more than ten thousand but the farthest I've traveled in the Central Multiverse was Earth 10000. Although Kasumi was the smartest, she had no idea how the dragon orbs worked. She decided to leave to see what happened to Yakumo. The only ones left in the room were me, Kuroninja 2, and the blue and purple rangers of the Flowery Kunoichi Team.

Since Kuroninja 2 was being useless, I thought of what to do next. Since nobody, not even Kuronindragon, knew where the Red Dragon Orb was, I decided that I had to defeat the White Dragon Warrior myself. I took the Blade of Kings and walked out the front door, ready to find the White Dragon Warrior. I had no idea where he was going to be, but I guessed that if he was working with Anti-Kuroninja, he would be in Anti-Kuroninja's base. Before I could leave, Ayame caught up to me.

"What is it, Ayame?" I asked her.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me," Ayame said.

Me and Ayame were ready to go to Anti-Kuroninja's base. I summoned my personal mecha, the Snakezord. It's a giant snake mecha that can travel to other dimensions, and I won't tell you how I got it because it's a long story. The Snakezord flew into the air and was headed for Anti-Kuroninja's base. Nobody noticed a giant black snake in the sky because the Snakezord can turn invisible.

A few minutes later, I saw the large, snowy mountain that Anti-Kuroninja used as his base of operations. Ayame saw some bright red thing flying in the sky, but I didn't see anything. Me and Ayame left the Snakezord and took out the two Cyberninjas guarding the entrance. I had fought Anti-Kuroninja many times before, but I think this was the first time that I had been inside his new base. It was more spacious than Anti-Kuroninja's previous base on Cyber Island, where Anti-Kuroninja operated in a control tower.

There was something that seemed suspicious, though. There were no Cyberninjas patrolling the area, and the Cyberninjas that I saw hadn't been activated yet. However, I was able to see the blue, black, and green dragon orbs out in the open, attached to some machine with 5 slots in it, 1 for each dragon orb, I guess. Two of the slots were empty. As I approached the machine, I heard a voice behind me.

"Step away from the machine and turn around."

I turned around and saw the White Dragon Warrior behind Ayame. Anti-Kuroninja was also there. Two Cyberninjas took Ayame somewhere and disappeared.

"So you're here to take the Dragon Orbs back," the White Dragon Warrior said to me.  
"I won't let you destroy the Multiverse," I said back.  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken," the White Dragon Warrior said. "The Dragon Orbs have been spreading chaos all over the Multiverse. I'm here to take all the Dragon Orbs, because I'm the only one who needs this power!"  
I charged at the White Dragon Warrior, but he kicked me in the chest and sent me flying back. Before turning around, he signaled Anti-Kuroninja to where he was and told him something. Anti-Kuroninja seemed excited. He then got his laser sword and turned it on. Unlike usual, where the laser sword has an emerald green blade, the blade was coloured blue this time.

It was obvious what was going on. I had to fight Anti-Kuroninja before I could fight the White Dragon Warrior.


	7. Chapter 7

I was ready to fight Anti-Kuroninja. I had fought against Anti-Kuroninja many times before, and even though Anti-Kuroninja won against me during the first time we fought each other, I have won 99% of our fights. Besides, Kuroninja always wins.  
  
For this one, however, it took me a long time for me to figure out how to defeat Anti-Kuroninja, because he was using a new form. I decided to use my Blade of Kings. The form I got was orange, and it was the first one I thought of because it seemed to be really effective against Anti-Kuroninja's new emerald green form. The thing is, though, Anti-Kuroninja was blue this time, not emerald green. He seemed to be better at blocking the attacks. Anti-Kuroninja was also better at sword fighting this time. He used his sword very elegantly, as if he was fencing.  
  
I was having a hard time blocking Anti-Kuroninja's attacks. That was when I realized that when I was fighting Yakumo as the Blue Dragon Warrior, I unlocked a new form by accident. I decided to use that new form. My suit's orange accents turned purple, and I suddenly felt faster and able to keep up with Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja tried to attack me, but I dodged all of his strikes and kicked Anti-Kuroninja in the face, knocking him down. I then pointed my sword at Anti-Kuroninja.  
  
"Why are you working for the White Dragon Warrior, Anti-Kuroninja?" I asked.  
"He gave me this new power," Anti-Kuroninja said.  
"Don't you realize what his plans are?" I told Anti-Kuroninja. "He's going to destroy the Multiverse if he gets the Red Dragon Orb... you do realize what that means, right?"  
"What do it mean?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.  
"It means..." I said, "you won't be able to fight me anymore!"  
  
I was able to convince Anti-Kuroninja to change his mind. He got up, and the two of us were ready to face the White Dragon Warrior. Suddenly, the Cyberninjas in the room activated. They had glowing white eyes instead of glowing red eyes for some reason. It seemed like the White Dragon Warrior had reprogrammed them to attack Anti-Kuroninja in case he betrayed him.  
  
Anyway, me and Anti-Kuroninja were ready to fight the Cyberninjas. Anti-Kuroninja Force Idolized into his emerald green form, and I went back to my orange form. The two of us teamed up to take down the Cyberninjas, which is something that rarely happens.  
  
I pushed a Cyberninja down and headed for where the White Dragon Warrior was, while Anti-Kuroninja held back all the Cyberninjas. When I entered the room, the White Dragon Warrior was waiting for me. However, he was sitting down in a relaxed manner when I got there.  
  
"So you convinced Anti-Kuroninja to betray me, and you also got past the Cyberninjas that I reprogrammed to serve me..." the White Dragon Warrior said. "I'm impressed, Kuroninja. How about you join my cause?"  
"I'm not letting you destroy the Kuroninja Multiverse," I said back. My sword was ready.  
"Whoa...you think I want to _destroy_ the Kuroninja Multiverse?" the White Dragon Warrior said. "I'm not trying to destroy anything. The five Dragon Orbs contain amounts of power that are too much to handle. A lot of people are too weak to handle the power given to them by the Dragon Orbs...which is why I'm taking the power for myself! With the 5 Dragon Orbs under my control, the Multiverse will finally have order. I will finally have the Multiverse under my control...maybe you can join me, Kuroninja! You can be my right-hand man."  
  
I refused the offer. What the White Dragon Warrior was planning was just as bad as destroying the Multiverse.  
"You're crazy," I said. "Having all 5 Dragon Orbs at once...that's too much power for one person! The Kuroninja Multiverse shouldn't be like that. What you consider order is what's bringing imbalance to the Multiverse! There can't be balance unless order and chaos coexist...and if you want to bring a new order to the Multiverse...I guess I'll have to fight back with _chaos!_ "  
  
Suddenly, a red lightning bolt struck the White Dragon Warrior, and I was engulfed by a tower of flame 2 seconds later. When the flames cleared up, in my hand was a red orb. It was the Red Dragon Orb, and it had chosen _me._ I looked at my hands and saw that they were covered by red scale armour. I had the power of the Red Dragon Warrior. One thing I hated about this form was that it was red. If it was another colour, like purple or orange, I would enjoy this form more. Red is the most overrated colour when it comes to heroes. There's too many red rangers that take the spotlight from other rangers on their team, and they seem to get the most powerups.  
  
Anyway, enough ranting about red rangers. It seemed like my dislike for the colour red was converted into power, which was 2 times the power I normally have. It looks like the Red Dragon Orb gave me the ability to multiply my power.  
  
Now that I think about it, the White Dragon Warrior has the ability to divide power. It seems very familiar to me. I don't think this is the first time a red dragon and a white dragon had fought against each other. It probably happened in another universe, one that's probably very far away from the Kuroninja Multiverse.  
  
I used the new powers that the Red Dragon Orb gave to me and overpowered the White Dragon Warrior very easily. The White Dragon Warrior tried to fight back, but it was no use. The longer we fought, the more my power multiplied. I punched the White Dragon Warrior and sent him flying in the air. He then fell back down and crashed. The White Dragon Warrior untransformed from his Dragon Warrior form, and so did I. I took the White Dragon Orb and rolled it away from him. I then grabbed the White Dragon Warrior and helped him up. I began interrogating him, starting with a simple question.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
"E-Earth 46..."  
"How did you get from Earth 46 to Earth 1?"  
"It doesn't matter how I got there...someone else helped me. She told me to find Anti-Kuroninja and give him a new power."  
"Who helped you?"  
"She didn't tell me her name, but I remember she had green eyes."  
  
The man from Earth 46 collapsed. I picked up the White Dragon Orb, and Kuronindragon arrived just in time.  
"Now what?" I asked him.  
"We bring the Dragon Orbs back to their chosen ones," Kuronindragon said. "I'll deal with the Red and White Dragon Orbs, you handle the rest. I think you know who the chosen ones are."  
  
I got the Black, Blue, and Green Dragon Orbs, and I was ready to leave Anti-Kuroninja's base. As I left, I saw Anti-Kuroninja looking up at me, and I could tell that as soon as I left, he would try and think of another way for me to recognize him as my archenemy, even though I faced a lot of enemies who were more dangerous than Anti-Kuroninja. For now, though, I had to return the Dragon Orbs to their chosen ones, starting with Kuroninja 2 and the Black Dragon Orb.


	8. Chapter 8

While Kuronindragon was dealing with the White Dragon Orb and the Red Dragon Orb, I returned to my house, where Kuroninja 2 was waiting. The Black Dragon Orb left my hand and flew over to him. The Blue Dragon Orb also flew away. I don't know if it was returning to Yakumo or if it was going somewhere else.  
  
Anyway, Kuroninja 2 seemed to be upset that he didn't get to do anything. After all, he's from a universe where the Power Rangers get most of the attention. In fact, I had no idea who the Kuroninja of Earth 2 was until he showed up with the Black Dragon Orb. I was getting tired of hearing Kuroninja 2 complain, so I allowed him to go with me when I would return the last Dragon Orb: the Green Dragon Orb.  
  
Me and Kuroninja 2 were on our way to Sayori's house, but before we got there, Kuronindragon called me. He just wanted to see how I was doing.  
"I'm doing great," I said. "Just one more dragon orb to go."  
"That's ok...I've got a big problem."  
"What?"  
"The White Dragon Orb just disappeared."  
"How?"  
"I was busy trying to control the Red Dragon Orb, and when I finally did, the White Dragon Orb was gone."  
  
I decided to look for the White Dragon Orb later. After all, I was so close to returning the Green Dragon Orb to Sayori, even though I'm not sure if she's the right choice to be the Green Dragon Warrior. I went up to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. Someone answered...but from behind me. I turned around and saw the White Dragon Warrior, only this time, the armour had a bright green visor instead of a light blue one.  
  
"Oh no...not again..." I said. "Well, I already defeated you once..."  
"That wasn't me," the White Dragon Warrior said. I knew it was a different person. Not only that, but her voice sounded familiar to me.  
"Wait a minute..." I said. "I remember you! You're...Monika, right?"  
"That's correct," Monika said. "Your Earth 0 counterpart made a terrible mistake. He thought he could replace me with some random girl named Kurumi."  
"I thought you had some kind of superpowers or something. Why didn't you just delete Kurumi?"  
"Your Earth 0 Counterpart had more power than I thought. I couldn't just remove Kurumi because your Earth 0 Counterpart is very protective of her, and his power is greater than mine thanks to the red gemstone he has...but then I found out about the Dragon Orbs. I couldn't let the Kuroninja of Earth 0 know what I was planning, so I found someone evil from Earth 46, gave him the White Dragon Orb, and brought him to Earth 1. I told him to find Anti-Kuroninja and give him something that would help him control all the Dragon Orbs. This plan could've worked, but I wasn't expecting the Red Dragon Orb to choose you!"  
"I wasn't expecting that either."  
  
"But now it's time for my backup plan," Monika said. "The White Dragon Orb can divide its opponents' power. I'll use it to divide your Earth 0 counterpart's power, but I want to test it first."  
Monika then attacked me, but I was saved by Kuroninja 2, who transformed into the Black Dragon Warrior and fought the White Dragon Warrior. The two of them disappeared into a portal.  
  
When the portal closed, I picked up the Green Dragon Orb and rang the doorbell again. Sayori answered the door, and fortunately, she wasn't dead. I gave her the Green Dragon Orb and told her about my battle against the White Dragon Warrior. When I told her about the weird new form I unlocked, Sayori asked if I could show this new form. I activated the Blade of Kings and showed the new purple form that I had unlocked. Suddenly, the Green Dragon Orb fired green lightning at the blade, and it transformed into a new form. I suddenly had both blue and red accents, and a double-bladed sword with one red blade and one blue blade.  
  
I used this new form and forcefully opened a portal to where Kuroninja 2 and Monika were. I then charged in with my new form and stole the spotlight from Kuroninja 2. Not only does this form let me open portals, but it also lets me fly. I used this form to take out the White Dragon Warrior. Of course, Monika survived, but the White Dragon Orb left her. Monika was about to fall, but Kuroninja 2 saved her.  
  
Anyway, after the battle, Kuroninja 2 left, and I decided to continue testing out my new form.


End file.
